Piston-cylinder assemblies are used in various actuator applications throughout industry. It is advantageous for an operator to be aware of the specific position of a piston rod in a fluid pressure operated cylinder since the working member being actuated is generally physically connected to the distal end of the piston rod. In order to effectively accomplish this task, several aspects have to be included in the design of such an assembly. Specifically, a readable scale has to be applied to the piston rod, and a sensing device capable of reading the scale has to actually read the scale and communicate this reading, in terms of the specific location of the piston rod, to the operator.
In the past, surfaces have been marked in various ways. Lasers have been used to treat surfaces in order to provide readable scales. An example of a laser marking technique is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,649 to Butt et al. This patent adds an oxidized layer to a surface and then makes color contrasting marks on this surface that can be detected. Other examples of using lasers to create markings are shown in the following prior art: U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,815 to Ecer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,705 to Hertzel et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,170,726 to Okuda; U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,295 to Fowler; U.S. Pat. No. 4,347,785 to Chase et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,939 to Golker; U.S. Pat. No. 5,298,717 to DeRossett, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,508 to Swain et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,886,317 to Hinrichs et al. These prior art patents all use laser technology to remove material from the treated surface. Removal of material from the piston rod surface can create difficulties with providing a complete seal around the piston rod. Without a complete seal, pressure can be lost at these areas and contaminants can infiltrate the system.
In order to ensure that the piston-cylinder assembly is properly sealed, other inventions have treated surfaces without altering the surface geometry of the piston rod. This type of invention is shown in prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,916 to Lappalainen et al. This invention also uses a laser to form a scale without altering the surface geometry that is being marked.
Various other coding scales have been applied to surfaces in the past. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,073 to Kibrick uses a bar code for determining the position of a movable member relative to a stationary member. U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,615 to Schmitt details the use of a binary code that assists in determining the direction of travel and the position of two objects relative to each other. U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,916 to Lappalainen et al., previously referenced, shows a method of using a laser to create discolorations on a metal surface that can be optically read. In these cases, the treated surfaces are not geometrically altered.
As previously mentioned, a proper seal is required to ensure that the pressure inside the piston-cylinder assembly is not lost. A seal also can provide a way of eliminating any outside contaminants that may possibly enter the enclosed piston-cylinder assembly via reciprocation between the piston rod and the cylinder. The prior art has identified various ways of providing a proper seal. The following prior art sets forth sealing techniques for cylindrical objects: U.S. Pat. No. 3,013,826 to Sharp; U.S. Pat. No. 3,284,088 to Pippert; U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,107 to Bartley; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,165 to Bredemeyer.
In order to determine the specific position of the piston rod, a sensor is used to read the coding scales. Different types of sensors have been used in the past. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,485 to Gerhard et al. uses a position sensor that measures the capacitance between two objects. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,455,509 to Semura et al., a magnetic sensor is used to detect the stroke position of a cylinder. U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,061 B1 to Glasson uses a rotating spool to communicate with a transducer in order to sense the position of a piston rod. U.S. Pat. No. 5,539,993 to Kilpinen sets forth a light emitting and light receiving fiber optic sensor to detect the absolute position of a moving object. Finally, a report in the industry magazine Hydraulic & Pneumatics, April 2000 edition, titled “Position transducers provide system feedback”, sets forth several devices that provide position information for fluid-power control systems.